


Come Sail Away

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [17]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cats on boats, Friendship, Humor, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Nick and Kelly invite Ty and Zane out on the boat.  By invite I mean, Nick told them to be there.Normal Nickels/TyZane insanity ensues.  Featuring cats.Day 17:Late afternoon light





	Come Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any earworms the fic title might inspire.

_[text] We’re meeting you at the Harbor.  Be there at noon. -Nick_

Both Ty and Zane received the text around eight, giving them a few hours to pack some things.  “If he’s bringing the boat, we’re going somewhere,” Ty explained as he started throwing things in their overnight bag.  “He hasn’t done this in a while. Must need to get out of Boston for some reason.”

“Like the fact that it is Boston in December?  That would be enough of a reason for me.” Even after all these years living in Baltimore, Zane still hated the cold and would complain about it every chance he got.  There was no reason for it to be that cold. None at all.

Four hours later, carrying their bags and the cats (and a small arsenal as well, since this was Nick they were talking about and who the fuck knew what he was up to), Zane and Ty stepped onto the _Fiddlers_ wondering just what their friends had in mind.  “Hey, your room is made up. Go put your things down and we’ll get underway,” Kelly said, jumping up immediately to take Cricket from Zane’s arms where she mewed plaintively, wanting to get away.  

“Underway for where?”  Ty was already on his way to their room but Zane wanted to know what exactly was going on.  

Kelly quirked a brow.  “He didn’t tell you?” Shaking his head, he laughed and rolled his eyes.  “Of course he didn’t tell you. It doesn’t surprise me he’s being as dramatic as fucking possible.  Nicko got some time off from work and thought it would be fun to take a trip down the coast. We got as far as Virginia Beach and he thought you two might like to come along for the ride.  Nothing sinister so you can put away the guns and knives for now.”

For now.

Knowing the four of them, it was more likely than not that they would need them before the trip is up.

“You took a three-day detour to come and pick us up?” Zane asked.  He didn’t know whether that was sweet or insane. Knowing Nick and Kelly, probably a little bit of both.  “Where are we going?”

“That is up to you guys,” Nick said as he came down from the bridge.  “We can go to Norfolk and come back. We can go to Boston and fly you guys home.  Or we can just hang out in the Chesapeake until you need to go back to work.” Noticing the cat in Kelly’s arms, he scowled.  “Why did you bring them?”

“You didn’t give us a whole lot of notice, Irish.  What were we supposed to do with them? Not like they can run the store for us while we’re gone.”  Jiminy rode on Ty’s shoulder, getting far too big to do it comfortably but Ty never complained. Zane might tolerate the cats but he loved how happy they made his husband.  Ty smirked, “They could probably run the black market orchids out the back but the actual shop would prove difficult. They can’t alphabetize to save their lives.”

Nick continued to scowl but Ty had a point.  There wasn’t anything they could do with the two kitties on such short notice.  “Don’t let them scratch up the boat. And if they go overboard, you need to go get them.  I’m not getting wet to save your furballs.”

Rolling his eyes, Zane chose to stay out of the argument.  He’d found it to be the most prudent way to stay sane when dealing with Sidewinder.  Ty followed Nick out onto the bridge, still arguing, and Zane sighed, looking over at Kelly.  “The fact that you didn’t kill the lot of them speaks volumes about your character.”

“Don’t think I wasn’t tempted.  On occasion, it seemed like a great idea.  But, I think you and I are both glad I didn’t give in to the desire.”  Cricket jumped down from Kelly’s lap and followed Ty out the door. Zane felt fairly confident that she wouldn’t fall in but he still worried.  Ty would definitely go in after her and then he would have to deal with a wet grumpy kitten and a wet, grumpy Ty. Neither of them sounded like a good time.

Zane’s mind caught up with what Kelly said and Zane snorted.  “You most certainly did give in to _a_ desire.  Just not that one.”

Kelly simply nodded in acknowledgment.  When he met Zane’s eyes, the both of them laughed, well aware of the ridiculousness of their whole situation.  Ty and Nick could still be heard bickering and Zane wondered what they could possibly be disagreeing about now.

“Shall we go try and diffuse the situation?” he asked Kelly before heading out onto the deck.  He wasn’t actually going to get involved but he was curious what instigated the newest dispute.

The light of a late December afternoon shone off the water and added some much-needed warmth against the chill of the harbor air.  Ty and Nick were bent over a map, both pointing at different points of the map and the words Virginia Beach and Norfolk reached Zane’s ears.  Apparently, they were going all the way down to the coast, which was just fine with him. The store could survive being closed for a few days and the Company had other safe houses to send people to if necessary.  Ty and he could enjoy some time away from work with their friends.

Kelly seemed to have the same idea Zane did, moving to take a seat away from the bickering best friends.  Zane joined him, pulling his coat tighter around himself when the boat got underway. “Nothing like an impromptu vacati-” Kelly started to say before Zane smacked a hand over his mouth, glaring at the forbidden phrase.  Kelly knew damn well they didn’t use that word. Kelly laughed against his hand and Zane did his best not to smirk in return.

“Tyler, your husband is beating up mine,” Nick called from the bridge.

Zane glared up at them, seeing Ty grinning back down.  “I’m honestly not sure which one of them would win. We could take bets.”

Kelly met Zane’s eyes and they both nodded.  Zane dropped his hand, freeing the medic up to answer for the both of them.  “Or we could turn on you. I know a thousand ways to kill a man and Zane would be great at hiding bodies.  No one would ever suspect us.”

“They’re kind of terrifying, aren’t they?” Ty said, but his voice spoke of love and affection, not fear.  “God we’re lucky.”

“And you’d do well to remember that, Meow Mix,” Zane laughed, leaning back on the deck to enjoy the sun while it lasted.  Cricket curled up onto his chest, apparently after the same thing, and Zane didn’t have the heart to shoo her away this time.  

This life of his was beyond insane most of the time but as he heard his friends and husband playfully bickering, felt one of their cats’ soft purrs as she fell asleep, and breathed in the fresh sea air of the Chesapeake Bay, Zane knew it was the only life for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
